


太阳升起的地方

by verderblich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 马莱使节莱x圣女艾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 莱艾 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	太阳升起的地方

他们的马车正在穿过艾尔迪亚帝国首都附近的森林。这几日森林里刚下过雨，空气很潮湿，道路泥泞，轮子吱嘎作响地压着断枝艰难前行，车厢晃得莱纳直想吐，而坐在他对面的马莱使团团长又一直说个不停。

“——明天觐见日，艾尔迪亚帝国的高层都会在场，坐在大厅正中央椅子上的是艾尔迪亚人的世俗领袖国王，而他旁边站着的是宗教领袖圣女。虽然艾尔迪亚帝国一贯以圣女的名义行事，但是国王和掌握八大巨人的家族才是艾尔迪亚帝国的实际掌权人，他们是我们需要对付的人。”

“我明白了。”

使团团长略带怀疑地瞅着莱纳苍白的脸色，自以为隐秘地摇了摇头。莱纳知道这位名为约瑟夫的同级对自己一贯心存轻视，总认为他“不够忠心”也“不够坚定”，这次在自己被马莱指定加入使团后也一直出言反对。

约瑟夫拉开车帘，向车窗外四处看了看。车窗外只有郁郁葱葱的树木，偶尔几声鸟鸣也遥远得像是从另一个世界传来。他放下心来，回头对着莱纳压低了自己的声音，神情里透露出一种诡秘

“再次确认一切都准备妥当了吧？要记住，你的目标是艾尔迪亚的国王。”

“哎。”

莱纳强忍恶心应了一声，感觉自己的胃被一只无形的手攥成了一团，眼前全是白色的星星，几乎什么都看不清。“你再确认一下。”约瑟夫提高了嗓音催促莱纳。莱纳只能从椅子上起来，蜷缩着蹲在那只盛满了绫罗珠宝的金盘子前，伸手小心翼翼地摸索盘子的底部。很快他摸到了那柄被固定在盘子底部的匕首，刀刃轻轻擦过了他的手指，顿时就割开了一道口子，血珠迫不及待地突破皮肤的束缚流了出来。莱纳收回了手，发觉自己的手掌浮肿，手心里满是虚汗。

约瑟夫用突出的眼球瞪着他。“怎么回事啊，你这是害怕了吗？明天你可别搞砸了。动作要快，不能给国王身边的战锤和其他巨人变身的时间，明白了吗？”

“我明白了。”

莱纳被自己的胃折腾得没有力气，回答的音量小了一些，结果又招致了不满。为什么我们要这种软弱的废物来承担此次的重任。莱纳几乎能听到约瑟夫在心里说。他把自己的手在半空中挥舞地像是鞭子，盯着莱纳看了一会儿，突然又说。

“你再把这次的计划给我重复一遍。”

那一瞬间莱纳真的快要吐出来了。

他吞了口口水，还是开口了，不过中间几个静默的间隙间莱纳只是死死地盯着约瑟夫那张狭长而刻薄的脸，并且意识到自己正计划着往上揍一拳。不止是往约瑟夫的脸上揍一拳，他还想往这辆正在行进的马车的墙壁上揍一拳，给周围的一切一击强力的拳击。他要在马车的墙壁上破出一个洞，在密集的森林中撕开一条直入无人之境的道路，然后他要逃跑，不顾一切地奔跑，像十五岁时在行军训练中那样用尽全身的力气奔跑，只不过这次朝着另一种选择和方向。

然而莱纳选择在马车的座位上老老实实地坐下，一言不发地看着窗外森林深处重重叠叠的怪异影子。将幻想付诸于现实需要抗争的力量，可他早就失去了那种力气，况且十年前是他自己选择了走进如今囚锢着自己的这个现实。这一切全都因为他的妈妈爱上了一个马莱人后又逃离了艾尔迪亚帝国，自己作为一个半血艾尔迪亚人在马莱的土地上降生了，又在母亲的意志下加入了马莱的军队。十年前他说，愿意将一切献给马莱和自己身上马莱的血液。

于是十年后他们对莱纳说，现在是你献出一切的时候了。

你是半个艾尔迪亚人，这就是你的优势，所以这次刺杀艾尔迪亚国王必须由你来完成。一旦你被逮捕后，你的身份就不是马莱的使节了。他们会发现你是艾尔迪亚人，然后你需要承认艾尔迪亚国王素有间隙的某个掌管巨人之力的家族培养的死士，而马莱只会印证你杀害了其中一位使节并且假扮成他的样子混进马莱使团的说辞。

于是觐见日走进礼堂的那一刻莱纳想，这大概就是自己人生的终点了。

他的胃还是很胀，里面酸水翻滚，一晚上的休息并没有让他的胃放过他，仿佛这具身体感觉到自己正在主动走向死亡，临死前拼了命也要反抗。莱纳抬头看了一眼礼堂的穹顶，看见尤米尔的雕像正自上而下的俯视自己，水晶灯的灯光竟让她由大理石雕刻的僵硬五官生出一些慈爱的感觉。你会祝福从未信仰过你的子民吗？某一刻莱纳在心里默默发问。随着他的步伐，灯光在他眼前破碎成一连串不规则的形状，一如同他曾经的信仰。

与计划一样，莱纳跪在了距离国王最近的地方。他手上捧着沉甸甸的贡品，眼睛埋在自己的双臂之间，但是此刻他的五官全部集中在了国王的身上。

国王身边的侍卫向前迈了一步，即将走到莱纳面前接过他手中的贡品。莱纳半抬起身体，手掌摸到固定在盘子底下的匕首。匕首粗糙的柄同时磨着他的手掌和神经。

有人往前走了一步。

莱纳听见了一阵骚动，一阵窃窃私语。这动静来自他的前方，艾尔迪亚人们互相交换着眼神，表情有些微妙。

刚才坐在国王后的艾尔迪亚圣女抢在所有人之前从台阶上走下来了。

第一眼看到圣女时，莱纳简直控制不住内心的惊讶，因为这位圣女分明是个男人，还是个身材并不算纤细的高挑的男人！平坦的胸脯撑不起女士长袍，让他的大半个胸脯都露了出来。他的步伐很快，几步就到了莱纳面前，几乎是紧贴着他半跪着的地方停住了。

“您……”

莱纳无措地挤出一个词，僵在了原地，那柄被他捏在手心里的匕首此刻更像一个炙烤着他的火架子了。圣女挡住了他和国王之间的路，难不成他要先对圣女下手？可是那早就给国王和巨人们时间将他踩成碎片了。如果他什么都不做，将贡品递给圣女的那一刻，他就会发现藏在盘子底下的匕首。那也许他该冒着被怀疑的风险立刻后退？

莱纳的脑子乱成一团，问题和问题在他脑子里碰撞扭打在了一起。最可怕的那个猜想又跳了出来，让他的后背彻底被冷汗湿透。

圣女为什么破坏了礼仪，选择现在抢在所有人之前走下台阶，亲手接受来自马莱使者的礼物？他是不是已经发现了什么？发现了莱纳盘子下的手的写满了可疑的动作？

然而莱纳甚至不敢抬头窥视站在他面前的圣女的神情，是不是居高临下用看着将死之人的眼神看着他，因为他站得太近了——那身白色的女士长袍在快到大腿根处开了个叉，一半的皮肤都毫不遮掩地赤裸裸地摆出来——只要莱纳一抬头，他的鼻尖就会触碰到圣女长袍下地散发着热气地大腿。

“我代表艾尔迪亚帝国感谢您的献礼。”

圣女平白直叙地说，声音里不带什么感情，他的手几乎是同一时刻拖住了盛满贡品的盘子的底部。莱纳畏缩了一下身体，差点倒吸一口冷气，然而在这个瞬间他接触到了艾尔迪亚圣女的眼睛，他的胸膛在这一刻停止了起伏。那是一双极其幽深但不宁静的绿色眼睛，深处有什么力量正在搅动，好像会吞噬一切的风暴之夜。此刻这双眼睛不带有任何恶意地注视着他。

托盘底下，圣女的手碰到了他的，同时也紧紧抓住了他手中匕首的一端。他不动声色地用着力，那力道越来越大。莱纳试图抢夺匕首，可是某一刻终于被那力量和自身的软弱打败，于是匕首的柄彻底脱离了莱纳的掌心。莱纳跪在地上的膝盖发着抖，咬着牙等待审判的那一刻到来，却看见在两人之间匕首的寒光一闪，那柄利器就消失在圣女长袍下的某处了。

圣女捧着托盘转过身，轻轻松松地迎着无数道目光走上台阶。莱纳这才发现此刻所有人各色迥异的目光都集中在自己和圣女身上。艾尔迪亚的国王盯着圣女，神色里有着极具压迫感的不满，但是圣女仰着头，若无其事地从国王面前穿过，将托盘交给侍卫，仿佛他走在自己独属的道和世界里。

转过身前，他用那双绿色的眼睛最后看了莱纳一眼。

TBC


End file.
